A Brother's Love, A Sister's Duty
by Richie Cunningham
Summary: Byakuya summons Rukia to the shrine of his dead wife after Aizen's betrayal on Sokyoku Hill. What could her brother possibly want with her? And what does her sister have to do with it? Contains some sexual themes.


Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach or any of the intellectual property herein. Yet.

A Brother's Love, A Sister's Duty

The cherry blossoms had just begun to fall, creating a gentle shower of petals that drifted calmly to the stream beneath. Rukia thought that they looked like miniature pink lanterns as they were whisked away by the brisk current. It was only fitting that the most beautiful sakura trees in the whole soul society were to be found upon the Kuchiki estate.

Rukia had no idea why her brother had summoned her here of all places. Though it was not unusual for her to be sent for, it was a very rare occasion for Byakuya to request her presence at Hisana's shrine. The last time she had been here was when she had joined the thirteenth court guard squad, at which time she didn't even know about Byakuya's marriage to her sister.

She had been instructed to wait outside until told otherwise. The wait was making her nervous. What could her brother want to talk to her about? Were the injuries he received from Ichimaru at Sokyoku Hill more severe than she had been led to believe? Squad four would never have released him if he were that badly hurt, would they? Maybe it was some sort of detail about Aizen's betrayal, something not made known to the masses. Probably not; why would she, not even a seated officer, be privy to such information? Or was it about Ichigo? He and Byakuya had crossed zanpakuto after all, maybe something had been revealed during their battle? It was then that one of her brother's attendants, an older shinigami called Hideki Massamura, slid open the rice paper door to the shrine.

"The captain will see you now," he said as he stood aside and beckoned her to enter. Rukia didn't like this man, not that he had done anything directly to her to cause her to feel this way. It was just she had seen him almost slither around after her brother, and how he fawned over Byakuya was most unbecoming for someone associated with the Kuchiki family. She often wanted to grab him by his kimono and shake him until the rest of his hair fell off his already balding head, but now probably wasn't the best moment to indulge in that urge.

"Thank you," she said as she cautiously made her way into the room, resisting the temptation to slap Hideki's smirking face. She heard the door slide shut behind him as he made his leave, and already she felt better for it. Finally ridding the slimy man from her mind, she turned her attentions to more pressing matters.

Byakuya was kneeling with his back to Rukia, dressed in his captain's uniform, in front of his personal memorial to his departed wife, Rukia's sister Hisana Kuchiki. It was a simple dedication to the woman he loved, a framed photograph placed within a purposely built wooden cabinet, the handiwork of which no expense was spared. The room was sparsely lit by a few lanterns, none so close that they could possibly damage Hisana's image or its housing. So near was the resemblance that there was no denying the woman in the photo was a close relative to Rukia, and she was delighted that such a strong and beautiful woman was her sister.

Rukia joined her brother and knelt down, bowing low to the tatami. "I am here as you requested Nii-Sama." There was no reply. Rukia kept her head low so not to show any disrespect, but after nearly a minute raised it to get a better look at her brother, who had not moved an inch. "Excuse my rudeness Nii-Sama, but why have you summoned me here, can I be of service somehow?" Seconds passed. The silence continued. Rukia was about to ask again when her brother finally spoke.

"Rukia, do you love your sister?"

The question caught her off guard. "What?"

"Did you not hear me?"

"N-no, Nii-Sama I heard you, I..."

"Did you somehow misunderstand the question?"

"No, I..."

"Then answer it. Do you love your sister?"

What was he asking? She had been a baby when her sister had abandoned her in the seventy-eighth district of the Rukongai, she had no time, or even the comprehension to form a meaningful relationship with Hisana. She should hate her for just leaving her sister like that, but from what Byakuya had told her Hisana's intentions were always to return and provide a better life for them both. There was also the feeling she had just experienced when she looked at her sister's picture. She considered these things for a moment, before answering honestly, "I do, very much. I mean I don't remember much about her, but I when I think about her I feel..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to sum up her feelings into mere words.

"Feel?"

"Happy. I never really knew her, but I've been told all about her, and when I look at her picture I feel... content and... happy."

"I see. Let me ask you another question, do you love me?"

"Nii-Sama!"

"Rukia, I will not repeat myself."

She tried to understand what he was asking. Did she _love_ him? What did he mean? She could feel a growing sense of impatience from her brother at her indecision, despite the fact he had yet to turn to face her, so she answered instinctively. "Yes. You have provided me with everything I have, most importantly the revered Kuchiki name, and I'm very grateful, more grateful than I can ever express. You cared for my sister, and fulfilled her final wish, so yes, I do love you Nii-Sama."

"I am very glad to hear it Rukia." Byakuya slowly stood and then turned to her direction. "I loved your sister more than I have anyone before, and I still do. My heart was broken when she died, and that is why I did not rest until I had found you. It was her last wish, and I would see it done no matter what the consequences."

By this time Byakuya had approached and began to circle behind Rukia, and although she wanted to, she kept her eyes from trailing after him. "I am very glad that I did, because finding you started to fill the void that Hisana's death left in my heart. I saw so much of her in you, and as you grew I began to see more and more, and that eased my pain further. I believe Hisana knew this would happen, and that is why she had me promise to find you. She knew that you would fill that void, and that you would continue to do so throughout your life."

Now, once again he was stood with his back to her, in front of Hisana's photo. "Tell me Rukia, will you do that?"

Although said in the cold demeanour that she had become accustomed to from her brother, his words warmed her. "Of course, anything you ask of me is my duty to oblige!"

"Then I have a task for you, one I have not trusted to anyone except Hisana, Shinigami or otherwise."

"I am honoured Nii-Sama, but are you sure I am worthy?"

"Hisana believed that you were capable of succeeding her in her charge, that is why I had to find you, I am sure of it, and I am willing to place my faith in her belief."

"What is it you wish of me Nii-Sama?"

Byakuya let his haori fall to the floor. Rukia wondered what her brother could possibly be up to. His shihakusho soon joined his haori in a creased pile at his feet. He stood proud and naked before his sister, the lanterns casting perfect shadows to enhance his already impressive physique. Rukia gazed in a combination of shock and awe before returning to her senses. "What are you doing?"

Byakuya bent forward presenting his bare rear to his sister. "Pleasure me."

"What?"

"With your tongue, the way Hisana used to."

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted her to..! With her..! More surprising wasn't what her brother was asking or even what he was doing, but that she wasn't disgusted by the idea. But still it wasn't right to do that with anyone, let alone her own brother. After finally finding her voice again she gingerly replied, "I-I can't...It's, I mean it's your..."

"Rukia, you may correct me if I am wrong but a moment ago you said it was your obligation to do this."

He had her there. The only argument she could think of was, "but that was before I knew you wanted me to..."

Byakuya's head snapped round and he glared at his younger sister. "Are you going to ignore your duties? Perhaps you are not the shinigami I thought you were. I had you adopted into nobility, afforded you with amenities beyond what you could have imagined in the seventy-eighth district. I have asked nothing of you in return except for you to do your duty, and that is all I ask now. I carried out Hisana's final request because I love her; I found you and provided for you just as she wanted. Now all you must do is the same, perform what she chose you to do. Do it out of love for your sister; love for me. Or do you intend to ignore your dying sister's wishes and dishonour her memory? Throw all I have done for you back in my face?"

Rukia's reply was one acquired throughout the years of being a member of the Kuchiki family, she didn't have to think. "Of course not! I would never dishonour the Kuchiki name! But you're asking me..."

"Then proceed." Byakuya returned to his position, his backside resting expectantly before Rukia's reddening face.

"But I've never even... I don't know how to..."

"Hisana's watching, let her guide you," Byakuya said, indicating his wife's picture.

Rukia slowly brought her face closer to her brother's bare posterior. She placed her hands upon his firm, smooth buttocks, gently parting them. She paused. If this was what Hisana had intended for her, if this was what she must do to repay her brother for his years of kindness, then so be it. She leaned in, swallowing hard before she began the deed.

She tentatively eased her tongue towards her goal, and was surprised when it was tickled by course hair. Her brother's flawless rear had led her to believe that he had no hair here, or that it would be somewhat more like that on his head, thin and straight, but obviously whatever hair he had at the front spread through to his crevasse. She pushed in further, until her tongue met with resistance.

"Lower" Byakuya instructed. Rukia instinctively obeyed, trailing her tongue down her brother's whiskered crack, causing him to gently moan in response. Did Hisana really do this for him? Did he use to moan like that with her too?

"That's it, right there," Byakuya gasped. Rukia again heeded her brother, and began to concentrate her attention upon his puckered anus. There was no foul taste, no offensive stench, nothing to distract her or convince her to stop her ordained task. She began to vary strokes, sometimes gentle ones with just the tip that barely caressed his orifice, other times she used her whole tongue and would lick as hard as she could. As her brother's groans became longer and more emanative she began to experiment further with her new found techniques. She buried her face deeper into his fissure and slowly drew her tongue all the way from her brother's scrotum right up to the peak of his buttock cleft. Byakuya shivered with the bliss that his sister's tongue was providing, his glazed over eyes staring wantonly at Hisana's image.

As if lead by his wife's will, Byakuya clutched Rukia by the wrist and brought her hand around to clasp his already engorged manhood. It felt large and firm like the grip of her zanpakuto, and just as natural to be holding. Without letting go he started to guide her strokes, slowly up and down, back and forth. Rukia needed little encouragement at this stage, and as Byakuya loosened his hold of her she continued pumping, gradually increasing in speed and intensity. She no longer heard the ecstatic noises her brother was making; she was lost in the moment, driven now to give him pleasure however he wanted it. She was no longer Rukia Kuchiki, but some deviant with the same face, and she revelled in it.

She pushed as far as she could towards his most intimate hole and lapped at it frenetically to match the speed and vigour of her hand motion. Byakuya trembled, his sphincter tightened around Rukia's tongue and his member twitched strongly in her grasp. All the energy seemed to drain out of him, his taut body became loose and lax. Rukia sank back into herself again, as if Byakuya's climax had sated the other person she was before. She became aware of her surroundings once more, her brother's ragged breaths the only sound besides the chirping of evening birds outside. Something warm ran down the back of her hand, and as she retracted it didn't know whether to wipe it in her kimono or not.

"It seems Hisana was right," Byakuya said out of breath, "your skills do indeed rival her own. You shall more than suffice in this duty."

Rukia had to agree; and it was a duty she would look forward to performing again very soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading, if you liked the fic, or are into this sort of stuff, please leave a review, it might encourage me to write some more.


End file.
